THE TIME (400 Years Ago)
by Mrs.Tara Fujitatsu
Summary: Naruto seorang artis populer yang hidup pada tahun 2014 bertemu dengan Sasuke, seorang pangeran Dinasti Uchiha yang hidup pada tahun 1614. Jimat itu dapat menyelamatkan anda Tuan..!. Tempat apa ini..? SASUNARU Fic, BL. Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto.. tapi sasu-teme milik author **

**Terinspirasi salah satu Drama yang pernah Tara tonton,ada yang bisa nebak..?**

**Pair : SASUNARU ALWAYS slight ShikaNaru/SasuKarin**

**Warning : Shonen . Typo bertebaran. Dan fic ini mempunyai unsur BL (sekali lah ini fanfic mengandung BL. Jadi yang tidak suka ya…. Jangan dibaca ^^)**

**Summary ; Sasuke pangeran dari tahun 1614 bertemu dengan artis populer jepang uzumaki Naruto pada tahun 2014. Kalung itu membuat orang yang dalam bahaya akan berpindah ke dimensi lain yang melawan hukum fisika tentang ruang dan waktu.**

**THE TIME (400 years ago)**

**By**

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

**Saya masih author baru jadi kritik dan sarannya akan membantu sekali ;)**

Chapter 1

**KONOHA 2014**

'Srek' tampak pemuda manis berambut blonde yang sedang membuka halaman naskah film yang diterimanya tadi siang dari seorang sutradara terkenal yaitu HATAKE KAKASHI. Pemuda yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur tersebut dengan serius membaca naskah yang diterimanya,dan pemuda itu bernama. NAMIKAZE NARUTO

_KONOHA thn 1614_

_Masa dimana berdiri sebuah kerajaan terbesar dalam sejarah, Dinasti uchiha._

_Dinasti yang kabarnya merupakan dinasti paling sejahtera dalam sejarah_

_ Dipimpin oleh seorang Kokuo Heika _

_-Uchiha Fugaku-_

_Dengan didampingi seorang Ratu dan Selir. Ratu Mikoto dan selir Yora _

_Namun benarkah demikian?_

_Apakah ada kehidupan dengan kesempurnaan seperti itu?_

_Inilah sebuah film yang mengangkat rahasia sejarah Dinasti Uchiha._

_Persaingan antara ratu dan selir sang Kokuo Heika_

_._

_._

_._

_**Hoko Heika'Mikoto**_

"Hinata Chan sepertinya aku tertarik dengan naskah ini,buatkan jadwal untukku melakukan casting film ini besok" Ucap pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut kepada sang manager yang setia menemaninya selama ini yaitu Hyuga Hinata.

"Tapi Naru-chan menurut kabar dari kakashi-san yang merupakan sutradara film ini, Shikamaru-san akan menjadi salah satu tokoh utama film ini sebaga Raja"

"Tsk..! kenapa Rusa malas itu selalu menghalangi karirku..! " Gerutu pemuda manis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya imut.

"ehm mungkin karena karir Shikamaru-san sekarang sedang naik daun, Apa Naru Chan akan tetap mengikuti Casting ini…?"

"Tentu Hinata chan, tidak kan kubiarkan Rusa itu menghalangi karirku" Dengan ucapan mantap sang aktris maka Hinata mencatatkan jadwal casting untuk esok hari.

"Jaa Naru-Chan sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu,jadwalmu untuk besok sudah menunggu kau harus tidur yang nyenyak"

"Ha'I Nee-Chan"

Hinata yang memang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak sendiri oleh Naruto tersenyum tulus kearah Naruto kemudian menyelimutinya tidak lupa mematikan lampu kamar Naruto, "Oyasumi Naru-Chan"

"Blam" dengan ucapan terakhir hinata maka tertutuplah pintu kamar orange bergambar rubah tersebut.

Skip Time,(Keesokan harinya)

"brak brak brak"

"Aku terlambaat…..!" Pemuda manis tersebut berlari kencang menuju tempat audisi berlangsung,diliriknya jam tangannya sekali lagi, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.15 dan seharusnya audisi sudah dimulai 14.00, "Haah ini gara-gara pemotretan yang terlalu lama itu, Aiiishh aku harus cepat"

"Hosh Hosh Hosh, haaah sampai juga" Setelah berlari dari pelataran parker hingga menuju ruang casting berlangsung akhirnya Naruto sampai juga,

"Haaah" Naruto menghela nafas lega karena ternyata gilirannya untuk casting belum terlewat.

"Permisi,Mmm Ano..kira-kira kapan giliranku untuk casting nanti…?" Tanya Naruto kepada seorang petugas yang berjaga didepan pintu

"Oh.. Namikaze san, Giliran anda masih 15 menit lagi"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berganti pakaian dulu masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi kan.. Arigato Ne…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah tersenyum manis kearah petugas,sedangkan petugas tadi sudah berblushing ria melihat senyum malaikat Naruto yang sudah terkenal seantero jepang ini,maklum Naruto merupakan artis terkenal yang sudah memulai debutnya sejak dia duduk dibangku SMP hingga sekarang jadi tidak heran melihat kepopulerannya yang sudah menyebar.

-Di kamar mandi-

"Moshi-Moshi halo Hinata Chan… Gomen aku meninggalkanmu" sambil menelfon Hinata,Naruto sekaligus berganti pakaian.

"Ha'i… aku akan langsung pulang setelah ini"

"…."

"Tenang saja Hinata-Chan aku akan naik taksi saja tidak usah kau jemput"

"…."

"Jaa Nee"

Tut Tut Tut

Sambungan teleponpun terputus bersamaan dengan selesinya Naruto untuk berganti pakaian,Sekarang Naruto mengenakan setelan jas yang terkesan santai berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna orange membuat penampilannya semakin imut untuk dilihat, ketika hendak keluar ternyata sudah ada orang yang menunggunya diluar pintu.

"Hai.."

Naruto hanya memandang sengit kearah orang tersebut,bisa-bisanya dia sesantai itu setelah apa yang dia perbuat,Naruto pun langsung meninggalkannya dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan kamar mandi sekaligus pemuda rusa tersebut.

"hey..hey..hey.. Naru Chan kau masih marah" Pemuda tadi menjajari langkah cepat Naruto sambil berusaha mengajaknya bicara

"Tidak..!" Jawab Naruto cepat

"Hey.. bukannya kita putus baik-baik Naru-chan… kenapa kau bersifat ketus seperti ini"

"Hahahaha" Tawa Naruto sarkastik "kau meninggalkanku untuk wanita sialan itu dan kau membuat reputasiku rusak dengan mengatakan bahwa aku orang ketiganya,haah Shika kau memang pandai berakting "

"Hehehe… Itu kan masa lalu Naru-Chan"

"Sudahlah aku sibuk,aku tidak mau meladeni mu lagi…"

Sebelum Naruto meninggalkan Shikamaru,Shikamaru langsung berkata cepat "Bukannya kau mendapat tawaran langsung Naru-Chan kenapa kau melakukan casting segala ...? Bukannya itu membuang-buang waktu namanya,Mendokusai"

NAruto memutarkan bola matanya bosan mendengar pertanyaan dari 'sang mantan' "Aku ingin bersaing secara adil dengan peserta casting yang lain,jika aku ternyata mendapat peran utama dalam casting nanti,maka itu karena kemampuanku benar-benar diakui,bukan karena merupakan kepopuleran semata" Ucap Naruto dengan menyeringai pelan kearah Shikamaru.

"Hey Kau menyindirku..?"

"Menurutmu… weee" Dileletkan lidah Naruto kearah Shikamaru yang tampaknya sedang kesal atas ulah Naruto.

1 Minggu Kemudian

-Lokasi Syuting,Tempat wisata sejarah jepang (Kerajaan Uchiha)-

"Kali ini Naru-Chan juga berperan sebagai perempuan lagi hmm..?"

"Umb, entahlah Nee-chan padahal aku ingin mendapatkan peran sebagai Kokuo Heika Fugaku"

"Hihihi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin Naru-Chan, dengan muka seperti ini kau tidak akan terpilih dalam peran itu lagipula peran menjadi _Hoko Heika'Mikoto_ sudah sangat cocok untukmu"

"yaa Nee-Chan apa maksudmu dengan muka seperti ini..?" Tanya Naruto merajuk kepada Hinata sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat muka merajuk sang artis.

Dalam casting kemarin semua juri termasuk sutradara dan produser film ini telah sepakat bahwa untuk peran Hoko Heika' Mikoto akan diperankan oleh Namikaze Naruto,kemampuan Naruto dalam ber acting memang sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

Memang dijepang saat ini dalam pembuatan film banyak artis Bishounen yang sudah berperan sebagai wanita tanpa canggung lagi termasuk Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Naruto merupakan artis yang selalu berperan sebagai wanita selama karirnya entah karena acting sebagai wanitanya yang sempurna atau kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya, entahlah pokoknya sekarang Namikaze Naruto merupakan Artis yang sangat populer dan terkenal dengan keprofesionalannya dalam berakting.

.

.

.

.

**KONOHA thn 1614 (400 tahun yang lalu)**

"Danna, Bawalah ini… saya harap jimat ini dapat melindungi Danna dari bahaya" Ucap seorang Geisha dengan rambut merah menyala yang tersanggul apik kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan gagah menunggangi kuda hitamnya. Sambil menunduk dalam tanpa berani melihat kearah pemuda tadi geisha tersebut memberikan sebuah kalung berbentuk persegi dengan kata-kata didalamnya,yang dapat diartikan sebagai "WAKTU"

"Hn.. Karin ikutlah denganku, keluarlah dari tempat ini…" sang Geisha yang ternyata bernama Karin tersebut tersentak kaget ketika mendengar apa yang telah diucapkan oleh sang pangeran.

"D..danna. Saya tidak pantas,saya hanya wanita kalangan biasa. Maaf saya telah lancang membantah perintah yang mulia"

"Hn,kau satu-satunya wanita yang berhati tulus yang pernah aku kenal setelah oka-sama Karin,keluarlah dari tempat ini, jika kau tidak mau ikut denganku, hiduplah disebuah desa kecil akan aku bangun rumah untukmu disana… pikirkanlah hal ini, kau tidak pantas untuk berada ditempat yang seperti ini karin"

"Baik Danna,akan hamba pikirkan lagi"

Kemudian pangeran kerajaan tersebut berbalik dan memacu kudanya menuju istana, yaa dia adalah pangeran kerajaan Uchiha, sekaligus adik dari sang putra mahkota yaitu UCHIHA SASUKE. Sasuke membelah malam dengan kudanya, dia terus memacu kudanya hingga tiba didepan gerbang besar istana, Penjaga gerbang tersebut dengan sigap membukakan gerbang tersebut untuk sang pangeran.

"Pangeran… Kenapa selarut ini baru pulang..?"

"Oka-Sama.." Sasuke membungkuk hormat kepada sang ibunda yang ternyata sedang menunggunya.

"Hmm… Cepat tidur pangeran,ini sudah larut malam" perintah sang ibunda kepada Sasuke.

"Ha'I,Aku akan segera tidur,Oyasumi **Kaasan**"

SKIP TIME

Sasuke sudah sampai dikamar besarnya, kamar dengan nuansa kerajaan yang khas dengan jendela besar disampingnya yang tersambung dengan taman kecil disamping kerajaan UCHIHA. Saat ini Sasuke hendak mengganti pakaiannya,dayang yang biasanya membantunya ditolak dengan halus oleh Sasuke, ketika hendak melepas Baju lapis pertama Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara mencurigakan dari arah taman kecil tersebut.

"Tap"

"Tap"

'Suara langkah kaki..' Batin Sasuke kemudian dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil pedangnya dan mematikan lilin sebagai satu-satunya alat penerangan yang ada.

"Brak..!"

Jendela kamar Sasuke yang semula tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka kasar,muncul 2 orang dengan memakai baju serba hitam tak lupa penutup yang menutupi semua bagian muka kecuali bagian mata.

"Siapa kalian..?" Desis Sasuke garang penuh penekanan.

"Yang mulia pangeran,mati kau..!"

'Trang' 'Trang' 'Trang'

BRAK

Terjadi adu pedang yang tidak seimbang antara dua orang asing tersebut dengan Sasuke,meskipun Sasuke merupakan orang yang termasuk ahli pedang,tapi untuk melawan dua orang tersebut dengan keahlian yang setara dengan Sasuke,dia merasa terdesak hingga Sasuke terhempas dan menabrak lemari berisi buku-buku tersebut.

"Cih.. ternyata hanya segini kemampuan anda pangeran.,cepat bereskan..!"

"Baik..! MATI KAU PANGERAN….!"

Pedang sudah diayunkan,Sasuke tampak sudah menyerah dengan keadaannya bahkan pedang yang semula berada ditangan sudah terlempar beberapa meter darinya.

'Apa begini akhir hidupku…'

SIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG—

KONOHA 2014

Sasuke Pov

'Dimana ini…? Ini masih dikamarku tapi kenapa semua barang disini menghilang,dan kemana perginya dua orang itu..?'

Aku melihat kepintu kamarku, petugas penjaga tidak tampak dimanapun,kulangkahkan kakiku menuju luar istana,tempat ini masih sama hanya kemana perginya semua orang disini,kudengar suara orang – orang dari aula istana kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tersebut.

'Apa yang dipakai orang tersebut pakaian aneh apa itu..? dan kenapa disini terang sekali bukankah ini sudah malam hari… Apa aku sudah mati..? Atau apa ini hanya mimpi..?'

Sasuke Pov End

Puk

"Hallo.. peran apa yang sedang kau perankan, Uzumaki Naruto Desu,aku berperan sebagai _Hoko Heika'Mikoto _hehehe mungkin kau terkejut,ini memang masih belum diumumkan jadi kau yang pertama mengetahui peran ini Tolong jangan beritau siapapun,hehehe, Jadi peran apa yang kau mainkan?" Pemuda manis tersebut langsung berceloteh panjang kepada orang asing tersebut,maklum sifat mudah bergaulnya yang sangat terlihat membuatnya berprilaku seperti itu

"…."

"Mmm kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Kau bukan actor film ini..?"

"…."

"Heii.. Kau baik-baik saja..?" Tanya Naruto smabil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah pemuda yang mulai tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun hanya memandang intens kearah pemuda manis tersebut.

" saya bertanya" Tanya pemuda tersebut yang terdengar sangat formal

"Maaf..?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Apa anda tau apa saya sudah mati ataukah saya sedang bermimpi?"

"Umh..? Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti?"

"Ya, Saya benar-benar penasaran…"

"Aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur,tolong jangan marah menurutku kau tidak mati atau tidak bermimpi tapi menurutku kau hanya sedang mabuk hahaha.."

_Ini adalah kenangan pertemuan pertama kita apa kau ingat Sasuke.._

_Bukan hanya 4 tahun atau 40 tahun tapi ini sudah 400 tahun_

_Apa kau mengingatnya..?_

**TBC**

**Wuaaaa Gomen-Gomen bukannya Tara update 'The Queen of Konoha High School' Tara malah Update Fanfic baru hehehe**

**Entahlah setelah Tara melihat sebuah drama Tara terinspirasi untuk membuat versi Sasunarunya hehehe jadilah fanfic ini.**

**Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan Fanfic Tara yang 'The Queen of Konoha High School' masih dalam proses pengerjaan dan mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan Tara publish kelanjutannya**

**Untuk yang terakhir,tinggalkan Review apabila berkenan… **


	2. Chapter 2 meet again

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto.. tapi sasu-teme milik author **

**Terinspirasi salah satu drama yang pernah Tara tonton**

**Pair : SASUNARU ALWAYS slight ShikaNaru/SasuKarin**

**Warning : Shonen . Typo bertebaran. Dan fic ini mempunyai unsur BL (sekali lah ini fanfic mengandung BL. Jadi yang tidak suka ya…. Jangan dibaca ^^)**

**THE TIME (400 Years Ago)**

Tara'Note: Perhatikan tahunnya yaa Minna…. Karena akan banyak adegan dari past ke future atau sebaliknya^^

THE TIME (400 Years Ago)

Konoha 1614

"Bagaimana..? Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang begitu saja..?"

"Saya tidak tau tuan Danzo, tiba-tiba saja pangeran itu menghilang ketika pedang saya hampir menghunusnya"

"Kuso..! Sebaiknya kita laporkan hal ini Kabuto… Tuan Orochimaru pasti akan marah besar"

"Sebaiknya kau bereskan tempat ini, jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan oleh para pengawal, aku akan pergi dahulu dan kau menyusulku kemudian" Perintah seseorang yang diketahui bernama Danzo tersebut, setelah mengucapkan hal itu Danzo langsung bergegas keluar melalui tempat dimana dia menyusup. Dan tidak lama kemudian Kabuto menyusul setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan.

-o-o-o-

"Maaf yang mulia… hamba gagal menjalankan perintah tuan" Sujud Danzo dan Kabuto dikediaman sang tuan. Orochimaru.

Orochimaru merupakan pegawai penting kerajaan yang bekerja sebagai Penasihat Raja langsung kerajaan Uchiha, Akan tetapi Orochimaru mempunyai sebuah rencana licik untuk membuat pangeran Sai sebagai seorang putra Mahkota menggeser kedudukan Putra Mahkota Itachi, Akan tetapi sebelum hal itu dapat terlaksana rencana 'MEREKA' pertama-tama adalah menghilangkan garis kedua pewaris dinasti uchiha yaitu, UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Tuan.. silahkan anda mengambil keputusan kepada mereka" kata Orochimaru ambigu

"Sreek" terdengar suara fusuma (sekat yang membatasi antar ruangan) yang terbuka.

"YANG MULIA…." Ucap kedua pengawal tersebut kaget,karena ternyata yang masuk merupakan UCHIHA MADARA, paman dari raja yang memimpin saat ini UCHIHA FUGAKU.

"Tenang saja.. Tuan madara ada dipihak kita"

"Jadi kenapa kalian bisa gagal menjalankan misi sepenting ini…" Tanya Madara dengan desisian menakutkan memulai pembicaraan penting mereka.

Glek

KONOHA 2014

"Apa aku tau.. aku sedang bermimpi atau aku sudah mati"

"Nee..?"

"Hn"

"Mm.. jangan marah padaku.. tapi menurutku kau bukan sedang bermimpi ataupun sudah mati tapi aku lebih terlihat seperti sedang mabuk. hehehe" Tak lupa cengiran Naruto yang 'terkenal tersebut' diberikan kepada sang pemuda asing.

"…."

"Hey.. jangan marah aku hanya bercanda… Gomen ne, aku bukannya mengatakan kau benar-benar mabuk" Ucap Naruto yang melihat orang didepannya tak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Hey… kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu..? aku sudah meminta maaf kan, dan.. kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti pakaian kerajaan seperti itu..?"

"Hn"

"Apa itu berarti iya..? bisakah kau bicara lebih jelas um…" Ucap Naruto bingung karena tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan orang asing didepannya ini.

"Namikaze san… Anda dipanggil sutradara sekarang"

"Oh… sebentar lagi aku akan berpamitan sebentar kepada…. Lho? Dimana dia" Naruto yang sedang berbicara kepada asisten sutradara tersebut begitu terkejut ketika melihat orang asing yang berada disampingnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ck tidak sopan sekali dia… apa dia tidap pernah mengerti arti 'permisi sebentar' atau berpamitan begitu.. huh apa dia itu hanya seorang penyusup ya… ah entahlah kenapa aku terus memikirkan orang asing itu, bahkan aku tidak tau namanya…" Naruto terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju ruang tempat sutradara berada,sesekali Naruto mengacak surai blondenya atau mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, haah tak taukah Naruto pandangan orang-orang terhadapmu saat ini ckckck.

Sasuke Pov.

Ketika 'perempuan' itu menoleh sebentar aku langsung bergegas pergi, sepertinya dia mulai curiga _'sebenarnya tempat apa ini' _ Karena tidak tau hendak kemana maka Sasuke pergi ketempat pertama dia muncul yaitu kamar pangeran.

'Greek' Tap Tap tap

Kuedarkan pandanganku.. 'ini masih kamarku hanya saja semua barang-barangku menghilang…. Ayo berfikir sasuke…. Gunakan otak uchihamu itu'.

_Pertama aku pulang dari berkelana bertemu dengan Karin_

_Kemudian aku pulang dan 2 orang tersebut menyerangku_

_Oh.. sebelumnya aku menerima sebuah jimat berupa kalung_

_Kalung..?_

_Ketika pedang itu akan mengenaiku tiba tiba aku sudah berada ditempat ini_

_Jadi.._

_Jika dihubungkan dengan penyerangan 2 orang itu maka tidak mungkin mereka yang membuat aku berada disini,ini tidak mungkin. Kalung itu,. Tapi apa mungkin kalung itu penyebab semuanya._

"apa karena kalung ini" kuusap kalung yang aku pakai selama beberapa kali

SIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

KONOHA 1614

Kubuka mataku perlahan, "Aku.. kembali."

Sasuke Pov End.

-o-o-o-

Naruto Pov

KONOHA 2014 (Apartemen Namikaze Naruto)

"Bagaimana Naru-Chan.. kau sudah menandatangani kontrak tersebut..?" Tanya hinata Nee-chan kepadaku, aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tadi kakashi-san menelfonku, besok naru-chan ada jadwal untuk pemotretan film ini jam 09.00 jadi lupakan acara tidur sepanjang harimu naru-chan"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal karena kata-kata Hinata Nee-chan

"kemudian ada acara talkshow di SNTV jam 13.00 setelah acara itu jadwal Naru-Chan akan kosong hingga jam 7 malam, jam 7 malam Naru-chan harus sudah berada distudio musik untuk menjadi host disana seperti biasa"

"Haa~ besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan lagi… " Gumamku

"mm.. bagaimana dengan Shikamaru-san..? Apa dia mengganggumu Naru-Chan ?"

"Dia sudah menggangguku dari awal aku audisi nee-chan,. Dan apa nee-chan tau..? Adeganku dengan dia itu banyak sekali..~ jadi kemungkinan aku untuk selalu bertemu dengan sipemalas itu semakin besar~" Rengekku kepada Nee-chan, ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana lagi Naru-chan.. kau berperan sebagai ratu dan dia rajanya… mau tidak mau dia akan sering berperan denganmu,sudah abaikan saja jika dia terus mengganggumu"

"Ha'i"

"Ja… sebaiknya kau cepat tidur Naru-Chan…"

"Ha'I Hinata-Nee,Oyasumi"

End Naruto Pov.

(1614 Istana kerajaan Uchiha)

Normal Pov

"Buka gerbangnya…!" Perintah Sasuke tegas kepada penjaga gerbang istana.

" pangeran"

Ketika gerbang sudah dibuka Sasuke dengan segera memacu kudanya, matahari baru saja muncul dan sasuke sudah berderap membelah hutan. Sasuke menuju satu tujuan yaitu kuil Konoha yang terletak ditengah-tengah hutan.

Hingga ketika Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas Sasuke baru sampai dikuil tersebut. Kedatangan Sasuke ternyata sudah diprediksi oleh Hoshuno Kui atau dapat disebut Senju Tsunade, seorang biksu kepala dikuil ini

"Permisi apakah anda tau jimat apa ini..?" Tanya Sasuke seraya melepaskan kalung yang selama ini dipakainya.

Seusai membolak balik 2 sisi dari jimat tersebut Tsunade memiliki kesimpulan yaitu "Waktu…~"

"Nde..?"

"Jimat ini memiliki arti waktu pada symbol yang paling besar,dan dalam sisi ini terdapat symbol lagi meskipun lebih kecil tapi menurutku symbol ini bertuliskan 'sekarang dan esok'. Saya tidak dapat mengartikan symbol dibawahnya karena hanya pembuat jimat ini sendiri yang dapat mengartikannya "

"Anda tau… Jimat ini telah membawa saya ketempat lain, bahkan aku tidak tau tempat apa itu..?"

Tsunade tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita Sasuke "Apa itu tempat yang dinamakan surga yang mulia?"

"Bukan.. kata 'wanita' itu aku belum meninggal jadi tidak mungkin aku yang belum meninggal ini dapat sampai di surge biksu…"

"Wanita? Apa dia sangat cantik yang mulia"

"Ha..? Dia tidak cantik.. sama sekali tidak cantik… pakaian yang dikenakan sangat tidak sopan, mana boleh wanita memakai celana seperti itu, rambutnya berwarna kuning entah penyakit apa yang membuat rambutnya berwarna seperti itu… dan anda tau.? Dia memiliki warna mata sewarna langit,aku tau ini terdengar tidak mungkin tapi dia benar-benar memiliki mata sewarna langit"

"Tampaknya pangeran sangat mengenal wanita itu? Siapakah nama dari wanita pemilik bola mata langit tersebut yang mulia?"

"emb… Namikaze Naruto"

Konoha 2014

Sekarang Naruto telah mengganti bajunya sekarang Naruto telah memakai Kimono berlapis berwarna Orange dengan pola burung phoenix besar dipunggung berwarna merah, bagian lengan kimono yang dipakai Naruto panjangnya hampir menyentuh tanah serta sebuah lambing kerajaan di bagian dada kanan, Dengan rambut blonde yang telah tersanggul apik dan telah dihiasi kanzashi(tusuk konde) yang berbentuk bunga sakura yang semakin membuat penampilan Naruto sangat memukau.

"Namikaze-san ini Geta yang harus anda pakai" Ucap seorang penata rias yang sedang membawa Geta(Sendal tradisional jepang).

"Keseimbanganku sangat buruk jika memakai Geta… Apalagi aku memakai kimono berlapis-lapis seperti ini..." Gumam Naruto tapi Naruto tetap memakai Geta yang sudah disiapkan.

"Naru-Chan… Biar aku memegangi tanganmu sampai ketempat pemotretan nanti… Tempat itu berada diatas bukit kecil disana,aku takut kau akan terjatuh" Hinata berkata dengan penuh pengertian,Hinata tentu tau bahwa Naruto memiliki keseimbangan yang buruk jika memakai Geta, Sedangkan Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan terimakasih yang nampak.

Hingga mereka berdua tiba ditempat pemotretan sampul film ini berlangsung, dibukit ini sudah ada Gaara yang berpera sebagai Selir Kokuo Heika Fugaku yaitu Selir Yora. Gaara juga telah memakai kostum seperti yang dipakai oleh Naruto hanya saja modelnya lebih sederhana karena tingkat kedudukan antara Selir dan Permaisuri yang berbeda.

"Ck.. Lama sekali kau" Sinis gaara yang melihat Naruto baru sampai ditempat pemotretan ini, "Gomen Gaara-San" Ucap Naruto tanpa memperdulikan nada sinis yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Gaara, "Cih… Apa ini artis yang kata orang terkenal dengan keprofesionalannya, jangan-jangan itu hanya rumor saja…"

Naruto diam saja mendengar ocehan Gaara karena memang sudah terkenal bahwa hubungan mereka berdua sedikit tidak harmonis, Naruto masih menghormati Gaara karena umur Gaara yang 2 tahun diatas Naruto,Naruto sangat menjaga kesopanan kepada orang-orang itulah yang membuat dia menjadi artis yang dicintai banyak penggemar, tapi jika terus menerus diperlakukan seperti ini, seorang malaikatpun dapat mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Sebelumnya Maaf Gaara-san aku memang datang terlambat, tapi aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja sedangkan 'anda' tidak mengingat skandal anda bulan lalu ha…? Datang diacara Talk Show yang ditayangkan secara LIVE pada 2 Scene terakhir hmm" Sindir Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya itu.

CRAP

Sindiran Naruto tepat sasaran sehingga membuat seorang Gaara terdiam.

"Heeiii ada apa dengan suasana tegang ini.. istri-istri ku.." Shikamaru yang baru datang langsung mengambil alih temat diantara dua orang tersebut tidak lupa kedua lengan yang memeluk kedua The Most Wanted Uke Of The Year itu…

"IISHH LEEPAAS" Teriak kedua orang tersebut kompak.

Hingga akhirnya pemotretan dimulai, beberapa pose telah dilakukan mulai adegan Raja memeluk Ratu dari belakang serta sang selir yang melhat iri keduanya atau pose Selir dan Ratu yang saling memunggungi dengan keduanya mengeluarkan Glare masing-masing.

KONOHA 1614

"BRAAK"

"Aku tidak mau bagaimana cara kalian menangkapnya yang penting saat mata hari terbenam esok hari, aku sudah mendapatkan kabar kematian pangeran Uchiha"

"Baik Orochimaru-sama"

"Aku tidak ingin kepercayaan Tuan Madara terhadap kita hilang, jadi lakukan yang terbaik kalau bisa kerahkan anak buah terbaikmu Danzo.."

"Ha'I Orochimaru sama saya akan segera melaksanakan tugas anda" Dengan perintah mutlak tersebut maka Danzo segera pergi menuju tempat perjanjiannya dengan anak buah andalannya yaitu Kabuto.

Drap Drap Drap

Suara laju kuda milik Danzo membelah keheningan malam, hingga dia akhirnya tiba di sebuah pondok yang berada ditengah hutan.

"Tuan Danzo…"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mendapat informasi yang bagus?"

"Ya Tuan… saya menemukan dimana tempat persembuyian pangeran Sasuke tuan".

.

.

.

KONOHA 2014

Siang Hari ini semua kru serta pemain dalam drama film KOKUO HEIKA MIKOTO berkumpul didepan tempat bersejarah jepang sekaligus tempat syuting akan berlangsung nantinya, yaitu Kerajaan Uchiha,Mereka semua berkumpul tidak untuk melakukan syuting tapi untuk melakukan konverensi pers sekaligus memperkenalkan film serta pemain dalam drama ini kepada para media.

"Kapan acara ini akan dimulai nee-san?" Tanya Naruto kepada seorang penata rias yang sedari tadi sibuk merias wajah Naruto.

"Mmm 30 menit lagi Naru-Chan… Gaara-san masih dalam perjalanan sehingga acara tidak dapat dimulai"

"Owh… Apa ini sudah selesai Nee-Chan..? Kalau sudah aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kepada mukanya.

"Ha'I Naru Chan, kau sudah cantik sekarang…"

"Aish Nee-Chan, aku ini tampan, bukan cantik" Gerutu Naruto sambil meninggalkan ruang make-up sedangkan sang penata rias bernama Ten-Ten tersebut terkikik geli melihat ekspresi lucu Naruto.

Ketika Naruto baru keluar dari ruang make up Naruto berpapasan dengan Shikamaru yang ditanggapi dingin oleh Naruto dengan tidak memperdulikan sapaan Shikamaru.

"Utsukushii" Gumam Shikamaru ketika melihat Naruto tadi, Bagaimana tidak dibilang cantik, Wajah imut Naruto yang sangat alami dipadukan dengan rambut blonde yang tertutup oleh topi rajut berwarna merah dengan memakai sweater berwarna Hijau tosca serta syal yang melilit lehernya yang berwarna senada dengan topi yang dikenakan, selain itu Naruto juga memakai sebuah jeans dengan merek ternama serta sepatu Boots yang menambah kesempurnaan penampilan Naruto.

Ini memang memasuki musim dingin tidak heran Naruto memakai setelan hangat seperti itu.

Lama berjalan, Tidak terasa Naruto sudah sampai di sebuah bukit besar yang letaknya tepat dibelakang istana Uchiha, Naruto berjalan dijalan setapak yang belum teraspal tersebut, Pemerintah jepang memang membuat kawasan kerajaan Uchiha seperti aslinya hingga bukit ini.

"Ini benar-benar dingin… Apa sebaiknya aku kembali saja" Naruto yang mulai berbalik sangat terkejut melihat 3 orang yang memacu kudanya, dan parahnya ketiga kuda tersebut berlari KEARAHNYA. Shapphire Naruto seketika membulat, Tangan tan itu sudah berada dikepalanya siap-siap menghadapi benturan yang akan terjadi, Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya,kakinya sudah begitu lemas karena hal yang akan menimpanya kini.

Tiba tiba tubuhnya seolah melayang dan dia seolah-olah telah menduduki sesuatu,dibukanya Shappire itu pelan,.

'O-orang ini…' Batin Naruto kaget karena dia bertemu dengan orang aneh yang kemarin bertanya tentang 'dunia ini'.

"A..apa yang ter..jadi" Gagap Naruto karena dia sekarang telah duduk menunggangi kuda yang ditungangi oleh 'orang aneh' itu dan parahnya dia duduk didepan **menghadap** orang aneh tersebut, bukan gaya menunggangi kuda pada umumnya bukan…

"Kau menghalangi pandanganku,nona!"

"HEEII AAKUU BUUKAN…" Belum juga sanggahan Naruto selesai tiba-tiba dua orang dibelakang orang aneh ini berada di kanan kirinya

"SRET"

Kuda yang ditunggangi Naruto dan orang aneh ini seketika langsung merintih kesakitan karena kakinya yang terkena sebuah 'Shuriken',. Kuda tersebut hilang kendali badannya menghentak-hentak, Naruto tidak sadar telah memeluk orang yang dikiranya 'aneh' ini dengan erat. Hingga Orang Aneh tersebut tidak dapat mengendalikan kudanya.

Sebelum keduanya jatuh dari kuda, Orang aneh tersebut memegangi kepala serta pinggang Naruto erat hingga benturan dengan tanah tidak dapat dihindarkan.

"BUUGK" Tubuh mereka saling bertindihan dengan tubuh Naruto berada dibawahnya,. Sesaat mereka berdua berpandangan dengan diam, Iris Onix bertemu dengan Shapphire mereka berdua tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka yang sedikit.. ehm…

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona Naruto?"

"Emh… Aku tak apa,kau?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Belum juga orang itu membalas tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menghunus hampir mengenai mereka berdua.

"Pangeran…! Bersiaplah akan kematianmu..!" Dan pertarungan antara dua orang asing dengan orang 'aneh' menurut narutopun berlangsung, Naruto memandang takut kejadian didepannya, dia bersandar dipohon besar dibelakangnya sambil menekuk lututnya untuk menahan hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk.

Terlihat meskipun terjadi pertarungan 2 lawan 1 tapi 'orang aneh' tersebut tidak dapat dipandang remeh, dia dapat menangkis segala serangan dengan pedang yang digunakannya bahkan dia dapat menghentikan pergerakan kedua orang itu serta melumpuhkannya, Dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan menebas kedua orang tersebut secara bersamaan, Darah mereka berdua terciprat kemana-mana termasuk kearah Naruto.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Sasuke.."

"Umh..?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu Namaku Nona…" Jawab orang aneh yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu dengan suara bassnya

"i..itu" Tanya Naruto bingung sambil menunjuk kearah dua orang yang tidak bergerak tidak jauh didepannya

"….."

"I..ni pasti efek film kan..? Yaa ini pasti efek film… kalian sedang melakukan pelatihan kan..?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan nona? Film itu apa…?"

Ceeeeeeeeeesssssss

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh kedua orang yang memakai pakaian ninja serba hitam menguap menjadi asap bahkan darah yang terciprat pada sweater Naruto juga ikut menguap.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar kearah kedua orang tersebut hingga dia melihat 'wanita' didepannya yang tubuhnya bergetar.

"Nona baik-baik saja…?"

"A..aku…" Tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto menghitam hingga kesadarannya hilang seketika untungnya sebelum kepala Naruto terbentur tanah, tangan Sasuke langsung terjulur menahan kepala Naruto sedangkan tangan yang satunya yang akan memegang pinggang Naruto meleset hingga tangan Sasuke berada didada Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke memerah melihat wajah Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini hingga…

"Datar…." Kata Sasuke ambigu

"D..dia Laki-Laki..?"

To Be Continue

Gomen Lama minna…

Hehheh ada yang bener nebaknya ada yang salah juga…. Tapi Ini bukan dari dari drama 'WHO YOU COME FROM THE STAR' lhoo… hehehe

Terimakasih sudah mereview

DEEP BOW:

Yuuichi# dwi2# B-Rabbit Ai# Ryunkasanachikyu# askasufa# Chikara Shone# kitsune Riku11#miszhanty05# Hanazawa kay# yooniqueen# Kainaru Aikorin# Harpaairy# ineedtohateyou# AikoAizawa# RisaSano# fayrin Setsuna D Fluorite# reiasia95#


	3. Chapter 3 who are you ?

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto.. tapi sasu-teme milik author **

**Terinspirasi salah satu drama yang pernah Tara tonton**

**Pair : SASUNARU ALWAYS slight ShikaNaru/SasuKarin**

**Warning : Shonen . Typo bertebaran. Dan fic ini mempunyai unsur BL (sekali lah ini fanfic mengandung BL. Jadi yang tidak suka ya…. Jangan dibaca ^^)**

Tara'Note: Perhatikan tahunnya yaa Minna…. Karena akan banyak adegan dari past ke future atau sebaliknya^^

CHAPTER 3 #Who Are You?

THE TIME (400 Years Ago)

**KONOHA 2014**

Naruto Pov

Kukerjap kerjapkan mataku… 'Bau Obat' fikirku… kuedarkan pandanganku… 'Apa ini dirumah sakit…?' kugerakkan tanganku tapi terhalang ketika kulihat pergelangan tanganku tersambung dengan selang infus...

"Cklek"

"Iya Kushina-San… Dia baik-baik saja" Sepertinya Hinata Nee sedang berbicara dengan Kaasan ditelfon, aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas jawaban dari Kaa-san tapi sepertinya Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanku.

"…."

"Nee… kata dokter ini hanya gejala kecapaian…. 2 Hari lagi Naru-Chan akan pulang"

"…."

"Nee,Aku akan menjaganya.. " Kemudian pembicaraan Hinata Nee-Chan dan Kaa-san terputus.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Naru-Chan..? Apa kau pusing? Atau kau perlu minum? Biar Nee ambilkan"

Aku terkikik pelan mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Hinata-Nee, baru saja Nee-Chan bilang kepada Kaasan kalau aku sudah baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata Hinata-Nee yang ternyata lebih panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja nee-chan dan tidak, aku tidak sedang haus" kulihat nee-chan menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjangku.

"Kau tau betapa paniknya aku ketika tidak menemukanmu dilokasi kemarin… Para kru juga mencari-cari mu… Hingga kau ditemukan pingsan dibukit dibelakang istana"

"Pingsan…? Apa Nee-Chan bertemu dengan pemuda berkimono yang membawa pedang?" Tanyaku kepada Nee-Chan karena seingatku, aku tidak sendiri waktu itu, ada seseorang yang bersamaku disana,. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke, Ya benar namanya Sasuke.

"Pemuda…? Emb… sepertinya tidak Naru-Chan, Karena saat itu kata para kru yang menemukanmu kamu hanya sendiri disana"

"Apa jangan-jangan itu hanya mimpi yaa… " Aku sedikit bingung dengan informasi dari Hinata-Nee, tapi aku yakin aku benar-benar bersama pemuda bersama Sasuke itu dan juga… Darah! Bukannya kemarin Sweaterku terkena darah, aku harus mengeceknya.

"Nee-Chan apa terdapat noda darah di sweaterku kemarin..?" Tanyaku sambil mencoba menegakkan tubuhku hingga aku duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tidak Naru-Chan… Apa kemarin kau terluka…? Apa Naru-Chan terjatuh kemarin?" Kulihat wajah cemas Hinata-Nee yang kembali muncul, aku hanya menggeleng pelan mencoba untuk tidak membuat Nee-Chan semakin khawatir.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Ano.. Naru-Chan ini tasmu yang terjatuh waktu kau pingsan kemarin, tapi aku tidak menemukan handponemu dimana-mana?"

Kubuka tas yang diberikan Hinata-nee, Kutumpahkan semua isinya, dan benar… Tidak ada Handphoneku disana, padahal seingatku aku selalu meNaruh handphone ditasku ini,

"Mungkin terjatuh disekitar bukit Nee-Chan… Bagaimana ini Nee-chan…? Aku sangat suka dengan Handphone itu…" Rengekku kepada hinata-Nee, bukannya aku tidak mampu membeli yang baru tapi handphone itu adalah pemberian dari Hinata-Nee sewaktu debutku dulu, itulah mengapa handphone itu sangat berarti.

"Mmm…? Mungkin kita dapat melacaknya Naru-Chan bukannya nomor handphone kitahampir sama,." Kulihat Nee-Chan mengutak-atik handphonenya dan membuka sebuah aplikasi pencarian.

"Ketemu..!"

"Dimana? Dimana?" Tanyaku semangat

"Emb..? Wisata sejarah:Istana Dinasti Uchiha"

"Aku kira mungkin terjatuh dibukit itu, ternyata tertinggal dilokasi syuting hehehe"

"kau memang ceroboh Naru-Chan bla bla bla.. "

Aku hanya mengeluarkan cengiranku melihat tanda-tanda Hinata-Nee akan mengoceh panjang lebar, kulihat isi tasku yang berserakan tadi, aku masukkan semua barangku satu per satu tapi…

"Ini kalung siapa nee-chan? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah ingat mempunyai kalung seperti ini"

"Aku tidak tau Naru-Chan, yang memasukkan semua barang adalah para kru yang menemukanmu dibukit, tapi kalung ini memiliki model kerajaan zaman dahulu, jangan-jangan ini wardrobe syuting yang ikut terbawa…"

"Mmm Mungkin saja… Hinata-nee bisakah kau menelpon handphoneku, apakah masih dapat tersambung , Jika bisa aku akan mencarinya disana"

"Tapi kau bisa ketahuan Naru-Chan..? Apa kata sutradara dan para kru film jika ternyata kau tidak benar-benar sakit hmm?"

"Tenang saja Nee-Chan, Aku kan pandai menyamar, jadi please~…"

Aku tau Hinata-nee akan luluh jika aku sudah mengeluarkan jurusku ni, Puppy Eyes No Jutsu hehehe.

"Yaa Baiklah-Baiklah"

Tuut… Tuut

End Naruto Pov

Sementara itu ditempat lain

Terdengar bunyi nyaring sebuah ringtone handphone disebuah salah satu aula dari Wisata sejarah: kerajaan dinasti uchiha, Handphone itu menyala dan menampilkan sebuah wallpaper foto pemilik handphone ini, sedangkan 1,5 Meter dari handphone tersebut terdapat pemuda dengan pakaian kimono berlapisnya tanda kebangsawanan seseorang serta lambang kipas dipunggungnya ialah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Benda apa ini…? Ini pasti milik non… ehm maksudku pemuda kemarin"

Flashback On

"Naruto chan….! Naruto Chan…!" Tampak beberapa orang yang berteriak dibawah bukit dan dari suaranya Sasuke tau bahwa orang-orang tersebut menuju kemari.

'Apa aku harus meninggalkannya..' fikir Sasuke sambil melihat pemuda yang dikiranya adalah seorang wanita, Kemudian Sasuke yang masih memegangi kepala dan badan Naruto yang sedang pingsan mulai membaringkannya didekat pohon besar setelah sebelumnya Sasuke memebersihkan tempat itu dari daun-daun kering. Dan ketika suara teriakan itu semakin keras terdengar maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang letaknya beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke membaringkan Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian para kru akhirnya menemukan Naruto, salah satu kru langsung menggendong Naruto dan ada beberapa kru yang mengumpulkan beberapa barang pemuda manis tersebut, dan mata onix Sasuke tidak luput melihat itu semua termasuk sebuah kalung yang dimasukkan kedalam tas kecil Naruto.

Setelah semuanya pergi, Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ketika akan meningalkan tempat tersebut mata onixnya terpaku kepada benda segi empat yang nyaris saja terinjak olehnya, dipungutlah benda tersebut oleh Sasuke.

Flashback Off.

"aku tidak akan bisa kembali tanpa kalung itu, sedangkan benda itu berada di pemuda tersebut… bagaimana aku menemukannya…"

2 Jam Kemudian

Brugk

Sasuke menjatuhkan beberapa pakaian pada zaman ini yang 'dipinjamnya' tanpa bilang-bilang.

"Sebelum menemukannya aku harus dapat berbaur dengan zaman ini, Orang diluar menggunakan ini sebagai pengganti kimono atas dan ini celana pada zaman ini…" Dengan itu Sasuke mulai melepaskan lapisan-lapisan kimono yang dikenakannya,dan dengan perlahan mengenakan pakain pada zaman ini, meskipun pada awalnya Sasuke kesulitan dalam memakainya. Dan penampilan Sasuke sudah berubah 180 Derajat. Dengan Polo T-Shirt berwarna putih bertuliskan kata dalam bahasa lain yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Sasuke dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna navy blue, sedangkan untuk bawahan Sasuke memakai celana jins yang pas dengan kaki panjang Sasuke.

"Ini bagaimana cara menutupnya..?" Tanya Sasuke bermonolog sambil menaik turunkan zipper jaketnya tanpa menyatukan dengan sisi yang lain.

.

~Tara Fujitatsu~

.

KONOHA 1614

"Tuan, menurut informan saya sebelum menghilang pangeran Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang Geisha yang terkenal didaerah pinggir konoha" lapor Danzo kepada Orochimaru.

"khukhukhu… Cari tau siapa Geisha itu serta apa hubungan geisha itu dengan pangeran Sasuke..!"

"Baik Tuan..!"

"Kau harus bertindak cepat karena selir yora ingin segera anaknya menjadi putra mahkota"

"Baik tuan, saya tidak akan menecewakan anda serta yang mulia Madara"

Dengan itu setelah keluar dari rumah milik sang tuan maka Danzo mengerahkan beberapa anak buahnya disekitar rumah bordir dimana geisha itu tinggal untuk memata-matai sang Geisha.

"Kabuto..!"

"Ha'I Tuan,."

"Sudah kau periksa alasan menghilangnya pangeran secara tiba-tiba" Tanya Danzo kepada anak buahnya itu.

"Maaf,tuan tapi saya belum menemukan petunjuk apapun… apa mungkin pangeran memiliki kekuata Gaib tuan..?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, pasti ada alasan kenapa pangeran itu bisa menghilang… Cari tau lagi dan laporkan segera..! untuk saat ini kau fokus menangani hal ini, masalah Geisha itu biar aku yang menanganinya"

"Baik Tuan…"

.

~Tara Fujitatsu~

.

KONOHA 2014

Naruto Pov

Sekarang aku menggunakan sebuah Topi Pet yang menyembunyikan rambut pirangku dan juga kacamata hitam sebagai modal penyamaranku kali ini, sekarang aku berada dilokasi syuting HOKO HEIKA MIKOTO. "Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan oleh kakashi san" Gumamku,sambil sesekali menengok kekanan dan kekiri memastikan keadaan aman.

Kulihat kearah Hp Hinata-Nee yang menampilkan lokasi HP ku berada, "Hmm… Ini tempat yang benar,tapi aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan HP ku…"

GREP

"Hmmmbb….! Hmmmmbb…!" Aku meronta-ronta ketika tiba tiba tubuhku ditarik kesebuah ruangan dan juga mulutku yang dibekap,. 'Apa aku diculik..?' Tubuhku membelakangi orang tersebut sehingga aku tidak mengetahui rupa orang yang menyeretku ini,Hingga lengan kekar yang memegangi pinggang serta mulutku terlepas,langsung saja aku berbalik dan memarahii orang itu.

"YAA APA YANG KALU LAKUKAN…!"

"Hn, Ternyata itu benar anda,saya kira sulit untuk bertemu dengan anda,ternyata tidak sesulit itu,saya senang" Haa..? Bukankah itu orang aneh yang kemarin. Bahkan dia mengucapkan senang dengan wajah datarnya itu. Huh!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan kenapa membekapku..?" Tanyaku kepada orang didepanku yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya.

"Apa anda mengetahui sebuah kalung berbandul perak yang berbentuk bundar, Saya mencari benda tersebut "

"Ya aku mengetahuiya,apa itu milikmu…? Kuno sekali" Komentarku kepada orang ini

"Bisa anda kembalikan kepada saya,saya sangat membutuhkannya…" Tiba-tiba ada beberapa kru yang berjalan kearah kami,aku langsung saja menyeret orang tersebut keluar dari lokasi syuting bisa gawat kalau aku ketahuan oleh mereka.

"Kita bicara diluar saja" tambahku lagi,hingga kami sudah berada didepan mobiku,Umh.? Kurasa tempat ini cukup aman.

"Mmm Kalungmu akan aku kembalikan setelah kau menyebutkan namamu serta asal-usul mu,kau tampak mencurigakan.. Kau bukan stalkerku kan…?" Tanyaku PD,bukannya sombong tapi sudah banyak para penggemarku yang terlalu fanatic selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana.. Apa jangan-jangan dia ini benar stalkerku…

"Nama keluarga Uchiha,Putra kedua dari raja dinasti Uchiha ke 18,Keturunan ke 69 Marga Uchiha,Garis kedua penerus tahta, Uchiha Sasuke dan aku tidak mengetahui apa itu stalker"

"….."

Naruto Pov End

Normal Pov

Wajah Naruto tampak seperti orang bodoh saat ini, Dengan mata biru besar yang berkedip-kedip serta bibir merahnya yang sedikit menganga dan pandangan yang terus tertuju kepada Sasuke yang berada disampingnya,setelah Sasuke menjelaskan asal-usulnya Naruto tanpa sadar langsung mendorong Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dan Naruto mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dan disinilah dia berada dipelataran parkir tempat Naruto dirawat dengan kondisi masih terdiam didalam mobil.

"Kenapa…?" Tanya Sasuke bingung

"Kau sedang bercandakan… Mana mungkin orang yang lahir pada zaman itu masih hidup hingga 400 tahun… itu sunguh tidak mungkin. Dalam naskahku zaman itu adalah sekitar tahun.. Mmmm berapa yaa….? 16XX aku lupa 2 digit terakhir dan sekarang tahun 2014… Haaah itu tidak mungkin!"

"Ini tahun 2014…?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Kau tidak tau ini tahun apa… Bahkan kau tidak tau cara masuk kedalam mobil,memakai savebelt dan juga benda ini" Ucap Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan handphone ditangannya yang telah dikembalikan oleh Sasuke.

"Benda apa itu..?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Gyuut

Naruto menarik pipi Sasuke "Handphone,ini handphone. Hmm Apa kau manusia…? Kau bukan hantukan…? " Pemuda manis tersebut bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu dan segera melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Sasuke.

"Saya bukan hantu,saya juga bingung kenapa saya bisa sampai di masa depan,oleh karena itu saya memerlukan kalung itu untukkembali ketempat asal saya"

"Oh iya kalung… Aku sampai lupa. Ayo kita masuk kedalam,kalung itu berada di kamar rawatku" Hingga Naruto teringat akan orang disampingnya yang seperti seorang bayi yang 'tidak tau apa-apa'.

"Kau tidak dapat membukanya…?" Tanya Naruto memastikan melihat diamnya Sasuke ketika dia mengajaknya untuk keluar

"Saya tidak tau apa-apa didunia ini" Ucap Sasuke datar mengembalikan gengsinya sebagai Uchiha

"Aish" Dengan sedikit menggerutu Naruto membukakan savebelt Sasuke dan ketika akan membuka pintu badan mungil Naruto harus membugkuk lebih dalam sehingga jari-jarinya dapat mencapai pembuka pintu. Naruto merasa hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa lehernya diapun langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke yang terdiam kaku menatap apa yang didepannya..

"Kau jangan salah faham!" Ucap Naruto setelah membuka pintu mobilnya,diapun segera keluar dari mobil sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam 'Wangi sekali…Citrus dan jeruk perpaduan yang unik' Batin Sasuke.

"Ayo cepaat..!" Teriak Naruto dari luar mobil hingga Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil dan menirukan cara aruto dalam menutupnya, 'Aku Uchiha kan,. Aku pasti dapat belajar dengan cepat' batin Sasuke lagi.

Hingga mereka berdua berada didalam sebuah lift yang akan membawa mereka kelantai 10.

Sasuke Pov

Alat apa ini…? Terdapat 15 tombol di bagian kanan,nona ehm.. maksudku laki-laki ini mengatakan akan kelantai 10 dia menekan tobol 'itu' jika tombol paling atas merupakan tulisan satu dalam dunia ini berarti tombol yang ini adalah lima dan benar sekali yang ini adalah 10,. Dunia ini tumbuh sangat pesat bahkan dapat mempercepat penulisan angka,. Sebelum aku yang masuk terdapat 2 orang berpakaian putih putih yang menekan tombol '4' dan ketika angka pada bagian atas tempat ini menunjukkan bentuk yang sama maka mereka akan keluar… hmm jadi kami akan keluar ketika bentuk tersebut menunjukkan angka ,. Tidak sadar aku tersenyum ketika analisisku benar.

"Apa ini juga pertama kalinya bagimu..?" Suara pemuda yang tergolong cantik itu memecahkan keheningan,aku mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Semua hal ini merupakan yang pertama bagiku"

"Hei… apa kejadian kemarin itu nyata..? Atau hanya efek khusus dalam film um..? Orang itu tiba-tiba menjadi debu,emmb apa kau pesulap..?" Aku lihat wajahnya yang penuh tanda Tanya itu mengerut ,mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip lucu tampaknya dia sangat kebingungan.

"Efek khusus dan pesulap itu apa..? jangan terlalu difikirkan apa yang saya katakan,jika itu membuatmu bingung,. Bukankah ini waktunya kita keluar..? " Tanyaku sambil melihat pintu lift(Yang juga baru aku ketahui namanya) itu terbuka.

"Eh..? Benar ayo kita keluar"

Hingga kami masuk kedalam ruang dengan nomor 1010,kulihat pemuda manis tersebut mencari-cari suatu benda.

"Tadi aku menaruhnya disini kenapa sekarang tidak ada mmm… apa berada disini" Kulihat dia melihat kebawah kolong tempat tidur

DUG

"AWWW…..!"

"Pfft" Aku berusaha menahan tawaku ketika melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan sambil menggosok gosok puncak kepalanya yang terbentur tadi.

"Kenapa kau menertawakanku..? Seharusnya kau membantuku!" Rajuknya sambil mengelembungkan pipinya.

"Gomen,ne~ Benda apa yang sedang kau cari? Mungkin aku dapat membantumu" Ucapku sambil ikut berjongkok didepannya,.

"Tas kecilku… aku menaruh kalungmu disana,warnanya merah denga gambar kyubi dibagian depannya" meskipun merajuk tapi dia tetap membalas ucapanku.

PUK

Tanpa sadar tanganku ikut mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya "Apa masih sakit..?"

Sasuke Pov End

Naruto Pov

"Apa masih sakit..?" Aku terkejut ketika tangan besarnya ikut mengelus puncak kepalaku apalagi dengan pertanyaaannya itu,kukira dia orang yang dingin,ternyata aku salah. Aku tersenyum memandang orang yang berada didepanku ini. Dia sangat tampan dengan rahang yang kokoh dan juga bola mata onix yang tajam.

Aku menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke "Sudah tidak sakit" ucapku memperjelas.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu,aku akan mencarinya dibagian barat ruangan ini kalau begitu" Kemudian dia mulai mencari dibagian sekitar kamar mandi,akupun melanjutkan pencarianku disekitar meja nakas.

Tidak lama kemudian

"Ketemu,aku menemukannya syukurlah" Mendengar suara Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi maka aku langsung menyusulnya.

"Benarkah..? Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di atas benda putih ini, Dengan ini aku bisa menghilang sekarang" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk washtaffle

"Menghilang..? Apa kau serius mengatakan jika kau dari 400 tahun yang lalu… Sebenarnya berapa umurmu..?"

"Saya pada tahun 1614 berumur 26 jadi sekarang saya sudah berumur 426" Haa..? Aku hanya bisa memandangnya tidak percaya bagaimana seorang berumur 426 berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Apa kalung itu merupakan Mesin Waktu…? Kau datang dari masa lalu lewat kalung itu bukan…? Aku memang pandai ttebayo~ "

Kulihat dia tersenyum lagi, 'emm..? apa ada yang lucu?' fikirku.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu aku akan menghilang" jelas Sasuke lagi akupun menutup pintu kamar mandi ketika dia mengatakan ingin berganti pakaian.

"Namikaze Naruto"

"Ya..?"

"Kenapa kau berkata bahwa kau adalah Hoko Heika Mikoto…?" Tanya Sasuke didalam kamar mandi.

"Aku memerankan tokoh itu,bagaimana menurutmu aku keren bukan…? Aku ini seorang aktor" kemudian aku mengecek keadaan disekitar lorong pintu kamarku. Sepi.

"hei Sasuke… diluar tidak ada orang kau boleh keluar" kataku didepan kamar mandi yang masih tertutup.

"Saya tidak akan melewati tempat itu jadi jangan khawatir"

"Hmmb..? Apa maksudmu didalam sana tidak ada jalan keluar Sasuke…"

"Aku bilang cepat keluar diluar tidak ada orang, kau sudah berganti bukan..? Aku akan masuk"

Cklek

Haa..? Dimana dia..? Kuedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah dikamar mand meter ini,bahkan disini hanya terdapat jendela kecil yang berada dibagian atas,. Kemana perginya? Yang tertinggal hanyalah pakaian serta tas yang digunakannya tadi.

Ini Aneh.. apa jangan-jangan dia benar…?

.

.

.

To Be continue

Hehehehe gomen laaamaa…. Tara bahkan sempet kepikiran buat publish fic ini habis lebaran tapi enggak jadi..#Plak

Sepertinya ada sebagian reader yang bingung yaa…? Tara akan jelasin beberapa nee

Pertama Hanya Sasuke yang melakukan perjalanan waktu kemasa depan,Naruto tidak bisa

Terus di Chap 2 kemarin bukan Naru yang kemasa lalu tapi suke dan pemburunya yang ditugaskan oleh danzo.

Pesuruh Danzoitu ikut Karenatidak sengaja terbawa dalam portal dimensi ketika Sasuke akan berteleportasi.

Tara ambil Gaara jadi Rival Naru Cuma buat beda aja… kan kebanyakan Gaara itu Sohibnya Naru kan… jadi Tara mau buat perbedaan aja

Dan terakhir kalimat Naru pas ending chap 1 itu,Cuma prolognya aja jadi enggak ada hubungannya sama chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Waaah Gomen,ne Fic ini sedikit membingungkan buat reader sekalian,. Pokoknya tips dari Tara jangan lupa liat bagian tahunnya ya… kalau ada pertanyaan lagi silahkan ditanyakan minna~

Big Bow

Hanazawa kay # Astro O'Connor # Kitsune Riku11 # Harpaairiry # Uzumakinamikazehaki # Clein Cassie # Reiasia 95 # LNaruSasu # Askasufa # Fayris Setsuna D Flourite # Kirei-Neko # Shinobu Millineur # Gici Love SasuNaru # Ichigo Squirrel # Yuichi # Ryunkansanachikyu # Typeacety95 # B-Rabbit Ai # R.A.F 33 # meyy-chaan # 7169533 # URurubaek # bellakyu # Altadinata


End file.
